Ganteng-Ganteng Gay
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Kalau gagal lagi, kau kucium."/"EH?" Sakura menengok cepat, tanpa segan melempari Sasuke dengan manik yang membulat sempurna./Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tetap diam—tenang, dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Diam-diam, gadis itu menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Laki-laki gay tidak mungkin mengatakan itu, 'kan?/AU/Oneshot/SasuSaku/Dedicated for HanRiver/RnR? :3


**Title : Ganteng-Ganteng Gay (3G)**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Long Fic, dll**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for HanRiver's Birthday (25 July) :3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Suara jeritan peluit melengking nyaring di sudut sayap sebelah kanan gedung olah raga _indoor _tersebut—yang dipenuhi kerumunan penikmat basket.

Suasana makin riuh, saat tepukan tangan dan gelak tawa bahagia membaur di dalam stadion megah itu. Gerombolan gadis yang berada di kursi penonton tribun depan memekik kencang begitu sesosok pemuda tampan berbalut kaos basket bernomor punggung tujuh menyeringai tipis lepas melihat papan skor _digital _di pinggir lapangan—puas karena timnya berhasil meraih skor dengan tiga digit angka, sedang tim lawan tertinggal jauh di belakang mereka.

Pertandingan berakhir. Kedua tim saling tunduk memberi hormat satu sama lain. Suara mikrofon terdengar samar, "Tim basket putra _Konoha High School _berhasil masuk ke putaran _final_." Sorakan penuh euforia kebahagiaan lagi—bahkan kali ini ada yang menyanyikan yel-yel khusus demi menyemangati tim yang baru saja diumumkan kemenangannya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang digandrungi banyak gadis—terlihat cuek mengadu jotos dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya dalam perjalanan mereka ke luar lapangan.

Suara-suara cempreng perempuan memekik lagi—tak mau kalah pada teriakan kaum lelaki yang mendukung _KHS _dari kursi penonton. "Sasuke-_kun_~"

Tetap _cool_—tak melirik, tak berekspresi. Begitulah semestinya seorang Uchiha, 'kan?

"Kyaaa~" Tapi bukannya padam, semangat para _fangirl _Sasuke justru makin menjadi-jadi saja melihat tingkah tak acuh idola mereka itu. Entah apa yang telah menggerogoti kewarasan mereka.

Sasuke mendecak, begitu pergerakan tangannya yang hendak meraih tas selempangannya di pinggir lapangan terhenti karena merasakan gesekan kasar pada rambut _raven_-nya—Uzumaki Naruto tampak asyik mengacak surai kawannya itu. "_Good job, Teme_!" Naruto masih tertawa lebar, tapi tangannya sudah lepas dari sana ketika menerima pandangan menusuk dari pemuda di depan matanya.

Naruto terlalu senang. Ini pertama kalinya—sejak lima tahun yang lalu—tim basket sekolahnya bisa masuk lagi di putaran _final_. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau lihat _dunk _yang kucetak di _quarter _ketiga tadi? Itu keren sekali, 'kan? Aku—" Dan Naruto terus mengoceh tentang betapa kerennya ia dan _dunk _sempurnanya tadi—sementara Sasuke sama sekali tampak tak tertarik akan celotehnya.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu sibuk mengelap lehernya dengan handuk putihnya yang harum sembari menengok—sekedar mengalihkan fokus dari Naruto—ke arah lapangan seberang. Tepatnya, lapangan yang berada di sayap kiri stadion.

Bunyi gemericik ring terdengar, kala bola basket berwarna hitam itu lolos mencetak angka setelah sebelumnya sempat berputar-putar menggemaskan di pinggir ring. Sasuke memelankan langkahnya, ia melirik sepintas papan skor _digital _di seberang—terlihat bertambah tiga poin. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis—tadi itu _shoot _yang lumayan jauh ternyata. Agak menyesal ia tak sempat melihatnya dari awal.

Sekali lirikan lagi, kini sang _onyx _memusatkan fokusnya pada sosok merah muda—jujur, rambutnya benar-benar mencolok di tengah sana—yang sedang dikerumuni teman-teman setimnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, rambut pendeknya yang diikat asal diacak pelan oleh salah satu temannya yang bercepol dua. Poninya yang dijepit rendah di sisi wajahnya sedikit mencuri perhatian Sasuke—kala gadis itu refleks merapikan anak-anak rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggu.

Langkah tertahan. Uzumaki Naruto tanpa sadar meninggalkan Sasuke beberapa langkah di belakang.

Untuk sekejap, suasana meriah stadion mendadak menulikan pendengaran mereka—saat sepasang _onyx _dan _emerald _itu saling tubruk dalam sekian detik.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berhenti bercuap—baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ternyata ia sedang bermonolog sendirian. Kepala pirangnya sibuk menengok kiri-kanan—mencari sang lawan biacara yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya.

Saat itulah Naruto menangkap basahnya. Cengiran lebarnya berubah membentuk seringai tengil sembari dirinya melangkah sembunyi-sembunyi hendak mengagetkan pemuda Uchiha yang sudah tega-teganya membuat ia berbicara sendiri—entah berapa lama—tadi.

Saat tangannya sudah siap menepuk keras pundak si Uchiha, mendadak safirnya menangkap bayangan lain. Titik fokus dari atensi pemuda yang membelakanginya itu.

Iseng-iseng, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, "Namanya Haruno Sakura." Kesadaran Sasuke kembali, dunia sunyinya tadi mendadak lenyap begitu suara serak Naruto menyusupi pendengarannya.

"Dari _KHS _juga, seangkatan dengan kita." Sasuke masih enggan berkomentar—meski netranya masih sesekali melirik gadis bernomor punggung tiga itu, yang sekarang terlihat asyik menggiring bola. Batin Sasuke diam-diam menyimpulkan, gadis Haruno itu pasti _ace _tim basket putri _KHS_—maklum, sekolah mereka dipisah menjadi dua gedung yang saling berseberangan—melihat dari kelihaiannya bermain bersama si Bundar.

Belum menarik mundur kepalanya, Naruto kembali berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Dan dia masih _single_."

Uchiha Sasuke langsung terkesiap, pemuda itu refleks menoleh dengan gerakan cepat yang nyaris membuat bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Naruto.

Para _fangirl _di tribun penonton yang tadinya sibuk mengambil gambar pemuda idaman mereka langsung syok menyaksikan kejadian itu—beberapa bahkan jatuh pingsan saking kagetnya.

Naruto meloncat mundur. "A-apa-apaan kau, _Teme_!" Wajahnya berubah pucat, baru sadar keperjakaan bibirnya nyaris saja direnggut Sasuke sedetik yang lalu.

Sasuke balik menatapnya _horror_. Pemuda itu hampir saja mencoreng ke-Uchiha-annya—buru-buru ia mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruang ganti. Dalam hati ia berharap-harap cemas, semoga gambarnya tadi tak tertangkap kamera, jangan sampai masuk di buletin sekolah pekan depan—jangan pula terpajang di mading-mading serta _website _manapun.

.

.

Singkat cerita, pertandingan _final _liga basket antar SMA pun dimulai. Kerumunan orang sudah memadati kursi penonton. Membagi dua kubu tersebut dalam tribun yang berbeda. Yang timur untuk pendukung _KHS_—pendukungnya mendadak melonjak karena tim putra dan putri mereka berhasil lolos—sedangkan yang barat diisi oleh gabungan _supporter Suna High School _dan sebuah sekolah swasta yang akrab disebut _Kiri_—ya, karena nama lengkap sekolahnya terlalu sulit diingat.

Sekelompok gadis berbalut jaket _sport _berukirkan _'KHS' _di punggung mereka berjalan saling mengekori menuju ke arah tribun bagian timur. Dari tengah tribun, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tampak melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

Mereka saling menyapa hangat, sekedar bertukar senyum sebelum duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Si Pirang merangkul pundak gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya dengan semangat, binar-binar manik _aquamarine_-nya tampak cerah. "Aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita benar-benar bisa lolos ke putaran _final_," Sakura tersenyum, belum mau menimpali omongan sahabatnya. "Bahkan tim basket putranya juga lolos, ini mukjizat sekali!" Kali ini gadis itu memekik girang, membuat Sakura merasa tercekat dalam rangkulannya.

"Aneh, biasanya kau tidak sepeduli ini pada basket, Ino," disambung dengan sekali _rolling eyes_—ampuh membuat Ino menjepit kuat-kuat leher gadis yang dirangkulnya tersebut.

_Cheerleader _cantik itu mendecakkan lidahnya malas, "Lihat saja nanti, Sakura. Kau juga pasti akan mengerti begitu pertandingannya sudah dimulai." Ino tersenyum misterius, membuat Sakura menukikkan sebelah alisnya—makin heran melihat tingkah tak biasa sahabat dekatnya itu.

Tapi toh gadis itu tetap cuek dan tak berniat memperpanjang masalah—jika Ino bilang tunggu, maka ia akan menunggu. Mendesak Ino sama sekali bukan pilihan—gadis itu sangat keras kepala.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara berisik mikrofon yang agak putus-putus mendadak terdengar. Perhatian seluruh penonton—yang semula sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri—secara otomatis berpindah pada lapangan basket tunggal di depan mereka. Untuk babak _final_, pertandingan digelar di gedung yang lebih besar—dengan satu lapangan basket megah di tengah-tengah lautan penonton.

Kedua tim—_KHS _dan _SHS_—berjalan santai memasuki lapangan dari arah yang bersisian. Sorak sorai terdengar, melantunkan beragam nama yang asing di telinga Sakura. Namun, yang mendominasi adalah 'Sasuke-_kun' _dan 'Gaara-_kun'_—yang _fangirl_-nya saling sahut-sahutan dari dua arah yang berbeda.

Sakura hanya bisa mengurut batang hidungnya _speechless _menyaksikan gadis-gadis kelewat agresif tersebut—ini sebabnya ia malas menonton pertandingan basket putra. Lapangan selalu dipenuhi teriakan gadis-gadis yang bahkan—Sakura sangat yakin—tidak mengerti permainan basket.

Saat kedua tim sedang membungkuk memberi hormat, Ino menyenggol pelan pinggang Sakura—rangkulannya telah terlepas sejak tadi. "Lihat tim _KHS_, yang kedua dari kiri," bisiknya, dekat dengan telinga Sakura agar gadis itu bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas di tengah riuh ramai teriakan penonton yang antusias.

"Yang rambutnya mencuat-cuat aneh itu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memastikan dugaannya memang tidak salah.

Terdengar tawa jernih dari Yamanaka Ino. "Dia pangeran di _KHS_, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, tampak tak tertarik. Tapi, Ino terlihat masih belum mau menyerah. Tak berhasil dengan peluru pertama, gadis itu bergegas mengisi amunisinya. "Lihat yang berambut merah dari _SHS_?" Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_-nya dari wajah dingin Sasuke, mencari-cari warna merah di lapangan—dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya karena hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki surai mencolok begitu. Gadis Haruno itu kembali menggumam. "Itu pangerannya _SHS_, namanya Gaara." Kontras dengan Sakura, ekspresi Ino tampak sangat ceria—sebelah alisnya berkedut sekali. "Sekarang kau mengerti 'kan mengapa aku terlihat _excited _seperti ini?" lalu ia melempar senyum penuh artinya.

Sakura mendengus. Ino memang menyukai pemandangan indah—baginya—seperti ini, melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan saling unjuk kebolehan.

Sekali anggukan, Ino langsung tersenyum puas. Gadis pirang itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mulai ikut-ikutan teriak menyemangati duo—tidak, Ino tidak jadi meneriakkan nama Gaara karena takut dihajar massa _KHS _di sekitarnya—tampan tadi, begitu peluit wasit berbunyi nyaring.

Sakura mendesah. Daripada membuang waktu begini, ia lebih suka melakukan pemanasan ringan untuk pertandingannya yang akan menyusul sejam kemudian. Kehadirannya di sini pun hanya karena bujukan Ino semata. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur duduk di sana.

Termakan diam, gadis itu akhirnya hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang sembari melipat tangannya malas. Dalam hati ia menambahkan, _tidak ada yang menarik_—sembari mengamati pertandingan dengan acuh tak acuh.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemeriahan yang terlihat di bangku penonton, suasana tegang tengah melanda para bintang-bintang basket pentolan _KHS _tersebut. Lihatlah dari tatapan mereka yang saling beradu dengan gelisah.

Tampaknya, _quarter _kedua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Setelah sempat memimpin di _quarter _pertama, lima belas menit selanjutnya mereka kehilangan irama permainan mereka—bahkan sampai kebobolan angka yang lumayan besar.

Tolong salahkan pemuda berambut merah dengan _tattoo 'ai' _itu yang awalnya sempat mereka remehkan. Berhasil lolos ke putaran _final _tampaknya membuat mereka sedikit tinggi hati—padahal lawan mereka adalah sang juara bertahan dua kali berturut-turut. Seandainya saja mereka waspada sejak awal, semuanya mungkin tak akan sampai begini.

Nara Shikamaru—selaku kapten tim—menarik napas panjang, "Kita harus bisa membalikkan keadaan di _quarter _selanjutnya." Ia meyakinkan. Suaranya yang dalam dan khas membuat rekan setimnya berhasil menyingkirkan sebersit keraguan di hati mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik teman-temannya satu per satu, kemudian pandangannya langsung terhenti pada manik gelap si Uchiha yang sejak tadi memasang tampang masam tak bersemangat. "Terutama kalian berdua," kini manik gelapnya melirik ke arah si Uzumaki—yang langsung membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh begitu paham maksud Shikamaru.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto—yang berada tepat di sisi kiri-kanan Sai—mau tidak mau membuat pemuda keturunan Nara itu mendengus malas, lagi. "_Mendokusei_," ia berujar singkat, sekedar melompatkan kata favoritnya itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Gosip yang kian hangat antara mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto—pasca pertandingan _semi final _mereka dua hari yang lalu masih berbekas di benak keduanya. Terang saja, aksi mereka yang nyaris saling menyentuhkan bibir—yang naasnya tertangkap kamera ajaib salah satu _fangirl _Sasuke—membuat mayoritas orang berpikiran hal yang sama.

Mereka gay.

Sasuke nyaris muntah—untung berhasil ditahannya demi menjaga harga dirinya—begitu melihat foto-foto yang terpajang manis di mading mereka pagi itu. Sial, dari foto itu tampak jelas bagaimana dekatnya mereka—seolah Naruto sedang memberikan kecupan kejutan spesial bagi Sasuke yang tampak menoleh terkejut di depannya. Nista sekali pokoknya!

Naasnya lagi, semakin mereka membangkang, semakin membengkak pulalah kecurigaan orang-orang pada mereka. Bahkan banyak _fangirl _Sasuke yang mendadak berubah menjadi _fujoshi _akibat melihat foto—mesra—mereka itu. Saking tidak relanya mereka melepas Uchiha Sasuke dengan gadis manapun, mereka lebih rela jika pangeran tampan itu menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto—restu mereka menyertai dengan ikhlas.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam tim?" Shikamaru berujar putus asa, lelah mengirim tatapan berbaikanlah-segera-agar-kita-bisa-menang pada kedua pemuda yang saling marahan itu.

Ya, Naruto mogok bicara pada Sasuke sejak gosip mengenai dirinya yang gay tersebar di mana-mana. Hei, meski Naruto masih jomblo, tapi dia normal. Karena itulah dia menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke—bisa semakin heboh gosip mereka jika sampai mereka tetap terlihat lengket seperti biasa di sekolah.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Uchiha muda itu akan memakanmu hidup-hidup dengan tatapan menusuknya begitu ada yang berani mendekatinya—ia jadi jauh lebih sensitif dibanding biasanya. Dibayar dengan ribuan nyawa pun Sasuke tak akan mau berpindah orientasi seks—apalagi jika dengan Naruto. Memikirkannya saja Sasuke tak kuat mental.

"Kalian benar-benar egois," Kiba mulai protes. Pemuda itu memperbaiki _headband _putih di kepalanya yang posisinya tadi sedikit miring. "Ini lapangan, bersikap profesional lah sedikit." Sungguh, tak ada yang menyangka nasihat seperti itu akan keluar dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba—yang paling _childish_ di antara semuanya.

Merasa tertohok, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tak enak hati. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Kiba. Gara-gara gosip miring tersebut mereka jadi bermain individual di lapangan—boro-boro mau saling mengoper bola seperti biasa, saling lirik pun tak sudi.

Setelah puas berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kepala—untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, lalu melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja semuanya?" sarannya, membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjak dari tempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, cengiran lebar pemuda itu mengembang. "_Yosh_!" Seluruh pasang mata serempak mengerjap sesaat, sedikit meragukan pendengaran mereka. "Tapi sebagai bayarannya, traktir aku makan _ramen _sepulang pertandingan ya, _Teme_." Yang diajak bicara hanya melenguh.

Bibir tipis pemuda berambut gelap itu perlahan mengukir seringai yang samar, "Jika kita berhasil menang, _Dobe_," gumamnya pelan.

Naruto tertawa lebar—sembari langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "JIKA KITA MENANG, SASUKE AKAN TRAKTIR KITA MAKAN-_TTEBAYO_!" serunya kuat-kuat, berupaya membakar semangat teman-temannya yang terlihat sudah jatuh mental.

Sasuke sedikit terpengarah, tapi tak memprotes. Ayolah~ Uchiha Sasuke juga punya hati. Mana tega ia memadamkan sorakan berapi-api dari rekan timnya yang sudah memperoleh kepercayaan diri mereka kembali, eh?

.

Sakura menguap bosan. Ikat rambut karet berwarna _pink _miliknya—yang sejak tadi ia mainkan di jari-jarinya—kini tampak tak menarik lagi di matanya. Ya, dia memang gampang bosan—sebenarnya.

Diliriknya Ino yang masih memasang tampang bersemangat persis seperti saat pertama kali datang tadi. "Sakura," Ino menepuk lutut lawan bicaranya.

"Apa?" Sakura menyahut, memperhatikan Ino yang masih terus menatap ke lapangan.

"Pemain _KHS _yang nomor delapan itu ganteng, ya?" _Aquamarine _milik Ino kembali berbinar—hal yang sering terjadi ketika gadis itu tertarik pada sesuatu.

Sedikit penasaran, Sakura membuang pandangannya pada orang yang dimaksud.

Rambut hitam model _eboni_. Kulit pucat. Mata sekelam malam. Gaya permainan biasa saja—tampaknya ia berperan sebagai _center_. Sungguh, Sakura tidak paham definisi 'ganteng' yang Ino maksud itu tepatnya seperti apa. Laki-laki itu tampak tak menarik di mata Sakura—jujur saja.

Istilah sederhananya—_tak keren_, permainan tim basket putra _KHS _kacau sejak _quarter _kedua dimulai. Mendingan juga si Rambut Merah, ia kerap kali mencetak skor-skor beruntun untuk _SHS_. Yah, lumayan kere—

"Yang baru saja cetak skor itu siapa namanya?" Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis Haruno itu tampak berminat menonton pertandingan yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Disenggolnya lengan Ino ugal-ugalan guna menyadarkan gadis itu dari khayalannya—tampaknya, Ino lagi-lagi cuma fokus pada cowok-cowok ganteng saja. Padahal alibinya tadi mengajak Sakura _refreshing _menonton pertandingan basket—_uh_.

Ino tampak gelagapan menanggapi senggolan tiba-tiba Sakura. Gadis itu memekik kecil, "E-eh, apa? Yang mana maksudmu?"

Tuh 'kan, Ino tidak dengar. Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah, membuat Ino terkekeh malu—atensinya tadi memang sedang tersedot penuh oleh si Nomor Delapan.

"Pemain _KHS _yang pakai _handband _hitam, yang rambutnya mencuat ke belakang itu _loh_, Ino," Sakura menjawab dengan setengah hati—ia memang paling malas mengulang kalimatnya.

Ino melirik lapangan. "Yang nomor tujuh, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk antusias, mulai terpukau pada _shoot _keren yang baru saja dilakukan si Nomor Tujuh di lapangan sana. Padahal permainan _KHS _tadi sangat berantakan, tapi entah bagaimana sekarang jadi terlihat stabil—bahkan berhasil kembali memonopoli bola.

_Shoot _panjang dari _KHS _sukses mengejar ketertinggalan angka. Sekarang jaraknya sudah tipis—Sakura mendadak optimis _KHS _akan menang. Gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum senang—bahkan ikut-ikut bertepuk tangan—kala si Tujuh kembali mencetak angka, kali ini dengan _lay up_.

_Dia keren sekali!—_hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang.

Ino memandang aksi Sakura—yang terlihat sangat ganjil di matanya—dengan wajah angker. Sangat jarang Sakura memasang ekspresi tertarik seperti ini—hanya hal-hal tertentu yang disukainya saja yang bisa benar-benar membuatnya terlihat kegirangan begitu.

Mulai gemas, Ino pun melayangkan satu cubitan main-main untuk gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang, namanya U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke, Sakura!" Gadis itu menjawab tepat di telinga kiri Sakura.

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

Sakura terbengong sesaat, memproses ucapan Ino. "Eh, dia yang tadi kau bilang pangerannya _KHS_, ya?"

Ino hanya mengangguk cuek. Padahal Ino sudah repot-repot menjelaskan siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu panjang lebar sepanjang pertandingan tadi—tapi tampaknya gadis di sampingnya tak menyimak baik ucapannya.

"Aku 'ka—"

"—EH, JANGAN-JANGAN DIA YANG KAU BILANG GAY TADI?" Sakura mendadak menaikkan _volume _suaranya, membuat Ino—dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka—merasa risih dan terganggu.

"Nah, itu kau tahu," sekali anggukan dari Ino dan pundak Sakura langsung mencelos tak berdaya.

_Kenapa giliran ada cowok keren, dia harus gay!—_Sakura mulai menggerutu dalam hati. _Inner_-nya kesal, tentu saja.

Padahal hatinya sudah terlanjur kepincut oleh aksi-aksi keren _ace _andalan tim putra _KHS _itu. Tapi, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa ia harus mengubur—

"Keren!" Sakura mengerjap, iris _emerald_-nya tampak benar-benar terpana pada aksi Sasuke detik yang lalu.

Di sebelahnya, si Yamanaka melirik janggal—seolah sekali lagi mengingatkan bahwa pemuda yang baru saja dipuja-puji Sakura itu gay. Namun, gadis berambut merah muda itu seakan tak peduli. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum, mengabaikan peringatan yang diberi oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Tampaknya, _slam dunk _yang baru saja dipamerkan Sasuke benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya.

_Mau gay atau bukan, dia tetap keren!_

.

.

Sebuah bola basket berwarna oranye tua melompat-lompat di bawah telapak tangan seorang gadis berambut pendek. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap berlari membawa bolanya menuju ring yang menantang di depan sana.

_Sial_—ia mendesis dalam hati, begitu menyaksikan tembakannya yang gagal. Dengan cekatan, ia kembali memacu langkah—mengejar laju sang bola lalu kembali memainkannya lagi. "Oke, sekali lagi."

.

Dentuman-dentuman bola terdengar, konstan—seolah si Pemilik sengaja memainkannya dalam tempo yang statis. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diam di pinggir lapangan yang dibatasi oleh jeruji kawat setinggi tiga meter tersebut. Lapangan basket _outdoor _sekolahnya, tepatnya.

Ia pandangi langit yang berlembayung jingga di atas kepalanya, sebelum kembali melirik sosok yang sedang larut dalam dunianya sendiri di tengah lapangan sana.

Mereka—tim basket putra dan putri _KHS_—baru saja usai menggelar latihan gabungan pertama setengah jam yang lalu. Kemenangan manis yang berhasil mereka raih bersama-sama pekan lalu entah bagaimana berhasil menumbuhkan rasa kebersamaan di hati mereka—padahal mereka tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Berhubung matahari sudah nyaris hilang dari ufuk barat, para pemain basket itupun—baik putra dan putri—memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Tak Sasuke sangka ternyata masih ada satu yang tertinggal di sini.

Alis Sasuke sempat terangkat ketika memperhatikan gestur tubuh gadis yang masih mengenakan celana basket selutut tersebut—hanya kostum kebesaran _KHS_-nya saja yang ia lucuti, ternyata. Lihatlah kaos biru mudanya, yang tampak kontras dengan helaiannya yang senada dengan bunga _sakura_—tunggu, merah muda?

Sasuke baru tersadar, gadis ini ternyata adalah _dia_. Entah sengaja atau tidak, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai—tipis, tapi memikat.

Ia kantongi sebelah tangannya di dalam saku, lalu melangkah maju memasuki lapangan.

.

Angin bersemilir ringan. Sejuk, membawa aroma flora dari pepohonan rindang yang tertata elok di setiap sudut bangunan sekolah khusus laki-laki tersebut. Sakura membuka kembali matanya, ia sedang mencoba fokus. Tak biasanya ia gagal memasukkan bola tiga kali berturut-turut seperti ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Bersiap mengambil langkah pertama menuju ring di depan matanya.

"Harus masuk," ia semangati dirinya, sembari memberi perintah mutlak pada bola basketnya.

Kaki-kaki bergerak lincah. Berlari, beriringan bersama bola sembari sesekali melompat dan memutar dengan gesit—seolah ada lawan tak kasat mata yang menghadangnya dari beragam arah. Sakura tersenyum, merasa tertantang oleh ring yang makin dekat dari jangkauannya.

Kakinya mengayun, melompat.

HUP

Bola terpantul, termuntahkan begitu saja lepas menyentuh bibir ring. _Lay up _Sakura gagal—lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung menggeram kesal melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bola tak berdosa yang kembali menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

Sakura meruntuki nasibnya—yang menurutnya hanya kurang beruntung saja hari ini—sembari memandangi bumi yang dipijaknya dengan kilatan kesal. Tampak jelas kekecewaan dari sorot mata _emerald_-nya yang redup itu.

Bunyi gemericik ring terdengar. Sakura bergegas menoleh, membuat maniknya langsung bersitubruk dengan mata sekelam jelaga milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali men-_dribble _bola berusaha mengunci atensi gadis di pinggir lapangan itu agar tetap mengarah padanya. Salah satu tepi bibirnya terangkat naik, terlihat menantang dari sudut Sakura.

Jujur, awalnya Sakura sempat berdebar begitu menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke berada di pinggir lapangan sana—apalagi melihat kondisi sekolah yang sepi seperti ini. Mereka cuma berduaan! Bayangkan rasanya jadi Sakura bagaimana. Tapi mendadak, siluet Ino kembali muncul di benaknya.

_Uchiha Sasuke gay._

_Sasuke gay_

_Gay._

_Gay._

_Gay._

Dan sekarang otaknya dipenuhi oleh foto mesra—yang sempat Ino perlihatkan padanya pekan lalu—Sasuke bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto. Tampak jelas kalau foto itu asli, bukan rekayasa.

_Tapi ... masa iya sih, cowok keren begitu gay?_

Sakura masih menimang-nimang pemikirannya—sulit mempercayai bukti di depan matanya.

Lama-lama, Sakura juga jadi heran sendiri, mengapa kenyataan bahwa 'Sasuke itu gay' sangat sulit dicerna oleh otaknya—seolah ia menolak realita.

Bunyi dentuman bola basket yang dimainkan Sasuke tampak ampuh mencuri perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya—pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, bukan si Gay yang menghantui kepala Sakura.

Dengan sekali oper, bola basket itu sudah berada di tangan Sakura. Namun, melihat Sakura tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya, Sasuke pun mengangkat dagunya santai ke arah ring—seakan memberi intruksi pada pemain basket bernomor punggung tiga itu agar bergegas melakukan _lay up _sekali lagi.

Tapi, Sakura tampak keukuh. Ia menggeleng tegas, "Cukup untuk hari ini," putusnya mutlak. Dimainkannya bola basket itu di telunjuk kanannya, seolah tak peduli pada tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan si Uchiha untuknya.

"Pengecut," Sasuke mencicit kecil—bukan karena tak punya nyali, tapi ia yakin dengan suara kecil pun Sakura pasti dengar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pandangan _emerald_—yang semula redup—itu kini terlihat berkilat, diwarnai emosi—terlihat semakin menarik di mata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau takut gagal lagi."

Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan memutar-mutar bola basketnya. Gadis itu mencengkram kuat bola di genggamannya—mulai terpancing akal bulus si Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Memang benar, 'kan?" Sasuke kembali memanas-manasi.

Sakura mendengus menahan amarah. Mengamuk dan memaki Uchiha Sasuke tak akan menyelesaikan masalah—jadi, ia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cara keren. Dengan memasukkan bola bundarnya ke dalam ring di atas sana—menggunakan teknik _lay up_-nya yang sejak tadi gagal melulu.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menyeringai begitu Sakura—yang meski dengan wajah tertekuk sebal—akhirnya berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke penuh dendam, sebelum bersiap-siap di posisinya.

"Kalau gagal lagi, kau kucium."

"EH?" Sakura menengok cepat, tanpa segan melempari Sasuke dengan manik yang membulat sempurna. Wajah gadis cantik itu sudah nyaris sewarna dengan rambutnya, akibat kalimat pendek yang masih singgah di otaknya itu.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tetap diam—tenang, dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

_Delusi, 'kah?_

Diam-diam, gadis itu menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Laki-laki gay tidak mungkin mengatakan itu, 'kan?

.

.

.

FIN?

.

.

.

**Author's line:**

Kepanjangan yaa? :v #disepak please scroll down wkwkwk

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Sasuke terkekeh—untuk pertama kalinya, ia terkekeh sedemikian gelinya di depan seorang gadis.

Sakura sangsi. Bibir ranumnya ia kerucutkan kecil—membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

_Lay up_-nya lagi-lagi gagal—dan Sakura masih tidak paham mengapa bisa demikian. Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan—mengeras jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar minta kucium, ya?"

Bola basket oranye yang semula akrab di tangan Sakura seketika lepas begitu saja. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke—yang sudah pulih dari kekehannya—dengan tatapan tak percaya. Setelahnya, ia buru-buru buka mulut, "Jadi kau benar-benar bilang begitu, tadi?" Sedetik kemudian, "Kupikir hanya delusi—ah, tidak tidak, kau kan gay! Mana mungki—"

"Tch, bahkan kau juga percaya pada kabar burung itu," Sakura dapat menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah dingin—makin dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Gadis Haruno itu terdiam, enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Sorot mata Sasuke terlihat serius. Ia tatap tajam Haruno muda di depannya, berusaha tampak meyakinkan. Langkahnya tegas, perlahan mendekat ke arah targetnya. "Aku _straight_," akunya jujur, begitu kakinya berhenti satu langkah di depan Sakura.

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke merampas bola basket Sakura dengan seenaknya—tanpa mendapat perlawanan dari sang empunya.

_Dilihat dari sorotan matanya, sepertinya Sasuke tidak berbohong_—pikir Sakura. Lagipula, cowok segateng itu mana mungkin gay, 'kan?

_'Heihei, kebanyakan laki-laki gay itu cowok ganteng, Sakura!'—_seruan Ino seolah menghantam telak akalnya. Membuat Sakura mulai ragu lagi.

"Masih belum percaya?" Sasuke mengerling, kali ini sambil men-_dribble _ringan bola di tangan kanannya. Sakura masih bersikukuh mematung. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" _Smirk _tampan itu lagi—mati-matian Sakura menahan wajahnya agar tidak memanas.

"_One on one_?" Sasuke menantang, berusaha membuat ekspresi meremehkan agar Sakura terpancing.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke memutar tubuh dalam sekali kerjapan—sejurus kemudian ia berhasil muncul di belakang Sakura. Ia berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya, "Kalau aku menang, berkencanlah denganku." Sakura bergedik, dapat ia rasakan hangat di pipinya yang mulai menjalar dengan liar. Sekali melompat, Sasuke melakukan _shoot _dari tempatnya berdiri. Mulus masuk ke dalam ring. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura terperanjak, ia paling tidak suka dianggap remeh oleh orang lain—jelas tidak mungkin ia menolak tantangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pasti akan berpikir ia pengecut, penakut, atau sebangsanya—jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Kalau aku menang, kau gay." Seolah mendengar lengkingan peluit, Sakura langsung berlari mengejar bola. Tak memedulikan Sasuke yang sedang menarik _smirk _tipis di belakangnya.

Kaki-kaki saling memacu—berhadap-hadapan, sesekali saling mengejar. Bunyi decitan sepatu terdengar di sela-sela helaan napas mereka yang semakin memburu.

Lembayung jingga sudah nyaris hilang sempurna—tinggal segaris horizon tipisnya saja yang tampak di ujung bumi. Langit menggelap. Tapi, semangat kedua insan yang saling beradu _skill _itu tak kunjung surut jua—tak ada yang ingin kalah.

Sejauh ini, belum ada yang berhasil mencetak skor—sekalipun mereka sukses menembak, tapi belum ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Hah," entah sudah berapa kali Haruno Sakura menghela napas seperti itu. Bibir ranumnya terbuka setengah, susah payah meraup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa semakin kempis.

Di belakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke tampak tak jauh berbeda—ia juga mulai kelelahan. Pelipisnya dibanjiri peluh, bahkan tubuhnya sudah setengah basah.

Diliriknya Sakura yang masih memasang pose protektif terhadap bola yang dikuasainya. Kedua tangan Sasuke merentang lebar, berusaha mencari celah kosong agar bisa menyentuh bola yang kini tengah dimonopoli si Merah Muda. Lututnya tertekuk, semakin merapatkan posisi pada punggung gadis yang memunggunginya itu. Matanya tak lepas dari si Oranye—yang masih memantul mengejek di depan sana.

Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura ketika punggungnya samar-samar merasakan dada bidang Sasuke yang merapatkan posisinya di belakang. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar helaan napas pemuda itu yang tak beraturan di tengkuknya. Sakura berkedip cepat, berusaha tetap konsentrasi agar tak kehilangan fokus.

Perlahan, Sakura dapat merasakan keringatnya yang menetes dari ujung dagunya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha keras mengusir aroma maskulin Sasuke—yang sejak tadi tak ingin melepaskan penjagaannya barang sedetik pun.

Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu?

Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menyelesaikannya sebelum langit benar-benar gelap gulita.

Begitu hendak berbalik mengecoh Sasuke, pergerakan kaki Sakura langsung tertahan di tengah aksinya—terlalu lama bermain basket tampaknya telah membuat lututnya keram dan menolak bergerak. Lain kali, Sakura tak akan mencoba bermain _one on one _lagi setelah latihan seharian—apalagi jika melawan pebasket handal macam Sasuke.

Gagal memutar membuat tubuh Sakura goyah dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Beruntung Sasuke bergegas memegangi pinggang gadis itu dan menahan bobotnya sebentar.

Bola basket terlepas. Pandangan saling beradu.

KRIK

Dan detik itu juga Uchiha Sasuke meruntuki lututnya yang mendadak ikut-ikutan keram.

BRUK

_Guess what happened?_

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Okesip ini gaje ;_; #gelindingan #tolongabaikanjudulnya

Saya webe, terus pas si Hanhan ngespoiler tentang hint SasuSaku, mendadak jiwa saversku bangkit *^* terciptalah fic ini :'3 #kicked

Dipotong di tengah jalan, tau sendirilah saya cinta fic yang endingnya cliffhanger :3 #dijambak

Curhat dikit tentang ficnya yaa :3 Saya suka karakter Sakura disini, kelihatan cuek tapi manis, little bit tsuntsun juga :3 Saya gak bermaksud buat slight NaruSasu/SasuNaru (?) suer, itu cuma parody dikit, jadi semoga gak dipermasalahkan :') Soal nomor punggung, saya bingung sih awalnya—dan akhirnya mantap pilih 7 (July) buat Sasuke dan 3 (Maret) buat Sakura :v #gakreatif

Disini lebih diceritain tentang Sakura-nya, Sasuke sedikit kehilangan porsi (bahkan agak tersirat alasannya dia begitu suka mempermainkan Sakura :v) Simple sih, dia tertarik karna Sakura keliatan beda—kalian pasti ngerti maksudku ;) btw, dulu sempet nulis fic tentang basket juga, Sasuke jadi pemain basket dan Sakura cheerleaders-nya. Tapi entah kenapa saya lebih suka Sakura yang gini, romantis aja gitu liat mereka main basket berdua *w*

Oke, maaf karna kebanyakan ngoceh, saya kangen curhat di fic, soalnya :'3 #alaah

Komentar ditunggu, saya tau ini gaje, tapi-tolong komen dikit yak? :'3

Least~ Semoga Hanhan berkenan dengan ficnya. Maaf telat banget, Han. Kena inetpositif sih :'( Be better yaa~ doaku menyertaimu :* *pelukecup*

Arigatou :)


End file.
